marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ororo Munroe (Ziemia-616)
Zdolności Potrafi w pełni kontrolować pogodę (atmokineza), wywołując np. błyskawice, tornada, huragany, burzę, śnieżycę. Dzięki swoim mocom może także wzbić się w powietrze i lecieć. Historia Ororo Munroe urodziła się w Nowym Jorku jako córka Davida i N'Dare Munroe. Jest ona w prostej linii potomkiem starożytnej linii afrykańskich kapłanek. Wszystkie one miały białe włosy, niebieskie oczy i zdolności "magiczne". Jej matka, N'dare była właśnie taką kapłanką jednego z kenijskich plemion. Poślubiła ona amerykańskiego foto-dziennikarza i wraz z nim przeniosła się do Nowego Jorku, gdzie urodziła się Ororo. Gdy ich córeczka miała sześć miesięcy, przenieśli się do Kairu. Tam przez pięć lat wiedli spokojne życie, które się skończyło gdy ich dom został zniszczony podczas nalotu. W zgliszczach budynku przeżyła jedynie mała Ororo. Te traumatyczne wydarzenia spowodowały rozwinięcie się u niej klaustrofobii. Osierocone dziecko przygarnął Ahmed al-Gibar, "król" kairskich złodziei. Wkrótce Ororo stała się jego ulubioną i najpojętniejszą uczennicą. Co jest ciekawe już w tym okresie Charles Xavier spotkał się ze swoją przyszłą studentką gdy ta... zręcznie go okradła. Ororo przez kilka lat działała pod "opieką" al-Gibara. Pewnego dnia poczuła zew i ruszyła na pustynię. Po długiej podróży poprzez Saharę trafiła na Równinę Serengeti, miejsce skąd wywodził się jej lud. Tam korzystała ze swych mocy by pomagać ludziom, którzy z czasem zaczęli wielbić ją jak boginię. Tam właśnie rekrutował ją profesor Charles Xavier, gdy tworzył on nową generację X-Men. Gdy studenci Xaviera pozostali bez przywódcy po odejściu Cyclopsa, Storm zajęła jego miejsce. W zaledwie kilka miesięcy po tym jak stała się liderem X-Men, jej moce zostały zablokowane przez broń Forge'a. Choć nadal je posiadała to nie potrafiła z nich korzystać. Na szczęście odzyskała je podczas "Upadku Mutantów" gdy Adversary wysłał ją i Forge'a do innego wymiaru. Te wydarzenia zawiązały pomiędzy nimi związek, który niestety rozpadł się (wcześniej Forge nawet oświadczył się) z powodu dzielących ich różnic światopoglądowych. W pewnym okresie, Ororo nie była odpowiedzialna jedynie za X-Men. Po wygranej walce z Callisto, stała się ona przywódczynią mieszkających w kanałach Morlocków. Storm obarcza siebie odpowiedzialnością za masakrę Morlocków dokonaną przez Marauders. Stało się to podczas jej nieobecności. W czasie swojego pobytu w szeregach X-Men Storm przeszła dwie fizyczne metamorfozy. Pierwsza to gdy Nanny II ją porwała i poddała procesowi regresyjnemu. Ororo została cofnięta do wieku dziecięcego. Gdy już wszystko wróciło do normy, Storm wraz z New Mutants trafiła go Genoshy. Tam zamieniono ją w niewolnika w sygnaturze Mut#20. Na szczęście udało się odwrócić ten proces i pokonać tyranów rządzących małym wyspiarskim państewkiem. Przez cały czas swojego pobytu w X-Men, Ororo zawsze stawała w pierwszej linii jako obrońca ideałów Charlesa Xaviera. Gry * Marvel Heroes * Marvel: Contest Of Champions * X-men Legends * X-men Legends II * Marvel: Avengers Alliance * Lego Marvel Super-Heroes * X-Men: Next Dimension Film Storm pojawiła się w następujących filmach: # X-Men (2000) w reżyserii Bryan'a Singera # X-Men 2 (2003) w reżyserii Bryan'a Singera # X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) w reżyserii Brett'a Ratner'a # X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014) w reżyserii Bryan'a Singera # X-Men: Apokalipsa (2016) Ciekawostki * Na zdolność Ororo do generowania pogody mają wpływ jej emocje. Jeśli więc straci nad sobą panowanie może wytworzyć potężną burzę, której przejście może być opłakane w skutkach; * Storm cierpi na klaustrofobię od momentu, gdy pod gruzami, jako jedyna przeżyła atak bombowy na jej rodzinny dom. * W X-Men Geneza: Wolverine jest niewykorzystana scena, w której była pokazana jako mała dziewczynka. * Jej peleryna (podobnie jak strój Fantastycznej Czwórki) składa się z niestabilnych molekuł. * Kiedyś wyszła za mąż za Black Panther. * W filmie X-men apokalips na początku jest zła a potem dobra Galeria ororo and carol danvers av ann 10.jpg Storm 001.jpg Classic X-Men Vol 1 2 Back Cover.jpg StormMade-up.jpg New Mutants 90 page 8.GIF Storm 008.jpg Storm at Mansion.jpg Uncanny X Men 322 storm.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 052.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 0018.jpg Storm49.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).png Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 050.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 0001.jpg Storm Wedding 005.jpg Storm storm.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 055.jpg Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 525 - page 11 - Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).png oro 0005.jpg storm x-women.jpg Avengers Vol 4 19 - page 13 - Ororo Munroe (Earth-616).jpg Storm avx vs 5.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 11 (new).png Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 11.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from AVX Consequences Vol 1 1.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 19.jpg Ororo avx c3.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from A+X Vol 1 1.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from All-New X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from A+X Vol 1 3.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Avenging Spider-Man Vol 1 16.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 1.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 2 1.png Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) X-Men 1.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 4 2.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Scarlet Spider Vol 2 17.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Nightcrawler Vol 4 1.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) from Amazing X-Men Annual Vol 2 1.jpg Storm & Black Panther 001.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 005.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 034.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 035.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 047.jpg vihar2.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) and Stormcaster.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 037.jpg Storm 002.jpg Storm 009.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 004.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 053.jpg Storm Goddess.JPG Weather Goddess.jpg Storm 031.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 032.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 036.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 040.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 041.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 042.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 044.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 045.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 051.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 054.jpg Storm & Black Panther 002.jpg Storm and Panthers.jpg Storm and Cyclops in the Sewer.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 043.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 056.jpg Storm traped under a roof.jpg storm 10.jpg storm doomwar 6.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 006.jpg Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 033.jpg Earth-616 Storm.png Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 001.png|Storm StormAX.jpg|Astonishing X-Men Storm 7c62d8678795d2ef5cf1ffd9fc214f90.jpg B9cddbd44f03a7bc639d686916545bee.jpg Storm (Marvel Comics - 1990s).png de:Storm en:Storm es:Ororo Munroe (Tierra-616) nl:Storm pt-br:Tempestade ro:Storm Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:X-Men Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Latający bohaterowie Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Fantastyczna Czwórka Kategoria:Morlocki Kategoria:X-Treme Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Spoza Ameryki Kategoria:X-Force Kategoria:Hellfire Club Kategoria:Secret Avengers Kategoria:Lady Liberators Kategoria:Bóstwo Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Czarnoskórzy Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Białowłosi Kategoria:Elektrokineza Kategoria:Sojusznicy Wolverine'a Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-616 Kategoria:X-Men Ziemia-616 Kategoria:1975 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Członkowie X-Men (Ziemia-616)